The price you pay
by summergirlforever
Summary: Being a hero, saving the world, its not without its costs, theres a price to pay. One shot sad Romy featuring Rogue / Remy, Anna or Gambit. Logan and all the other Xmen.


There's a price you pay, for being a hero

There's a price you pay, for being a hero. Whether it is life or love, something is always lost for the continuance and survival of the world.

None at this moment in time knew this better than the man that currently lay huddled over the lifeless figure, gently rocking them back and forth in their arms, watched at a distance by solemn figures that were clasping at each other in a useless attempt to console one and other.

_Flashback_

_A tear slid down her porcelain cheek as she surveyed the scene of destruction ensuing around her. The world was burning, the enduring darkness spreading, the remaining stars that had once shined so brightly were quickly falling into shadow._

_The end had come._

_It was then that she saw him, and suddenly the pace of time decelerated. She made to move, to scream some warning but it made no difference as her lover was hit by a blinding crimson ray directly to the chest._

'Remy …'

'No' he shrugged the comforting hand of Storm off his shoulder and shook his head, hand still caressing her cheek and staring at her lifeless face.

'Remy …'

'NO' he shouted, blood red eyes rounding on the voice that dared to intrude upon his grief, staring into the broken hearted eyes of his team mates but not caring for their pain, 'LEAVE US ALONE'

He turned back to the figure he held tightly against his body, his face nuzzling into her silken hair whispering a defeated plea, 'Just leave us alone, its gonna be okay, its gonna be okay chere' over and over.

_Flashback_

_Rogue cradled Remys motionless body in her arms, unconsciously fazing out the ongoing devastation that cocooned them._

_His eyes fluttered open before attempting to spread a smirk across his features and mutter some witty come on. But he didn't get the chance as her lips descended and softly caressed his own._

_Her ungloved hand continued to stroke his thick mane of hair as emeralds met rubys,_

'_Ahm gonna love yah till the end of the world Remy Lebeau (she paused and kissed his forehead) even if that does happen to be today'_

_She had drained him slightly, he only noticed as she moved away from him and he could not muster up the energy to follow or call out to her, but why had she done it, why would she unless …_

It was a clear blue sky day, no clouds loitered and the sun shone casting a luminous glaze over the grounds of the mansion. It felt wrong today.

There was no noise of children playing, no explosions, shouts or laughter. Silence. All residents of the manor sat in silence on little white chairs on the soft spring grass staring to the front where there was a newly erected white pillar, bearing the picture of their saviour.

_Flashback_

'_Are yah sure' the young girl sat before the blind woman, hands clasped in hers._

_In a regretful tone Irene Adler sighed, attempting to veil the emotional turmoil that raged inside her as she leaned forward._

'_If Apocalypse should rise Anna, there is no one else who can stop him …the fate of mankind my child will fall to you and you alone'_

_Flashback_

'_How can you be sure this will work kid?' Logans hand was clamped around her arm preventing her from venturing into the midst of the chaos._

_Her soft and unwavering gaze met his shocked and uncertain one as she gently pried his fingers off her arms and laced them together with her own._

'_It will work, I know it will'_

'_You can't … (he brought their hands up to his chest) Nothing in this life is certain'_

_She shook her head and offered a small smile, 'Some things are certain'_

_Rogue kissed his hands and then turned away, eyes locking with the bringer of her end, telepathically uttering to her father figure, 'Take care of him for me'_

The shadows were encroaching upon the day, now lacking their malicious intent that they had not so long ago possessed.

Inside the mansion, the mighty Xmen sat, some alone, some together, unspeaking, still, trying to come to terms with the devastating loss they had faced.

Jean Grey lay against her husbands chest whose hand was idly rubbing her slightly swollen belly, Kitty Pryde sat on her lost friends bed, tears flowing freely as Jubilee sat behind, arms draped around her shaking figure. Most of the boys were sat in the rec room, the television reporting what they had just experienced, no one was paying attention. Hank stared around the sterile lab, Kurt had fallen to his knees and was praying for his lost sister, alongside him sat Ororo. Charles Xavier sat alone in his darkened study as members of the brotherhood congregated downstairs raising a toast to their lost friend. The twins it seemed had finally been brought together by their joint loss. Mystique had vanished after the funeral.

And Remy Lebeau, he was where he had always promised to be, with the love of his life. Logan stood a short distance away, he had never felt like this before, he didn't know anything, what to say, what to do, what to feel. And so he did the only thing he could to fulfil his promise to the girl he loved like a daughter, he sat down next to Remy and mourned her.


End file.
